Where it all Began
by Slytherin Fandom Queen
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan never existed, instead it was really Elizabella Luna Salvatore. What happens when she shows up in Mystic Falls? How does she know the Salvatore's? What's the deal with her and the Mikaelson's? And more importantly, what is she? Rated M for a reason. Strong language/possible lemons in the future.
1. Elizabella Luna Salvatore

**Hey guys! This is my first story, so if you have any suggestions don't be afraid to tell me! This is just a story that's been in my mind for a while, let me know what you think! This will take place around New Moon in Twilight and around Season 2 in Vampire Diaries. Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Twilight, S.M does. And I also don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

 _ **Bella POV (Elizabella)**_

What the actual FUCK! First Jasper tries to attack me, which wasn't even his fault, and then the entire fucking Cullen family cuts me out of their lives for the past week! I'm so pissed! At least them _finally_ leaving me alone has given me time to actually feed from the vein. Don't get me wrong blood bags are fine but I absolutely loath living on them. I just need to feed from the vein every once in a while, sue me. Allow me to explain. Bella Swan never existed. I compelled Charlie to think that I was his daughter. Him and Renee really did split but they never had a kid. My real name is Elizabella Luna Salvatore, older sister to Stefan Salvatore and twin of Damon Salvatore. Most call me "Liza" or "Belle". I have raven black hair that goes down to my butt and blue eyes just like my twin. I've just been wearing that hideous brown wig and boring ass brown contacts while here in Fork. I just wanted to check out the resident Cold Ones, or inbreeds as I call them. I didn't plan on staying this long, but oh well. I was turned right after that little bitch, Katerina Petrova or Katherine Pierce as most know her, came to town. The person who turned me happened to be one Niklaus Mikaelson. Nik was in town looking for Katherine when he found me and thought that I was "too pretty to let go". My brothers mourned for me for a while, Damon being the most depressed, until Katherine compelled them to get over me. I wonder if she ever changed them. Well anyway, after Nik changed me he taught me to fight and how to feed and compel and all that jazz. We left shortly after. We found out that I'm as strong as the Original family. Apparently I was turned during a blue moon and with Nik's hybrid blood so it made me as strong as him. I traveled with Nik for a while until the 1920's when he went to deal with the Ripper of Monterey. I heard the Rippers name was Stefan, so in fear of it being my brother I fled from Nik when he was out. I heard he's been looking for me, but he won't find me until I want him to find me. You see I'm also a hybrid. I am a vampire-witch hybrid. Probably one of the only ever to exist. Klaus' blood let me keep my witch powers, from my mom's side, too. I was the only one who inherited my mother's magic, probably because I'm a girl. But enough about me. I can't wait to get home. I pull up my shitty rust bucket of a truck into Charlie's driveway and get out. I just get inside when I hear Fuckward approaching my house. Fuck. I don't really feel like dealing with Gayward right now.

"Hello Bella," I hear his annoying ass voice from behind me. THAT LITTLE BITCH! He must of came through my fucking window again. That shit is creepy.

"Edward! Hi." I turn around and sigh all dreamily keeping up the act.

"Take a walk with me," He says and starts leading me into the woods.

 **(A/N Im gonna skip the whole break up thing because I dont have my NM book and cant remember what he said. But Ill recap what I remember in Elizabella's thoughts. Sorry for skipping it!)**

That foul loathsome evil little cockroach! **(Added a little HP in there. I love that scene!)** How dare he leave me?! I can't believe the things that fucking cock-sucking little bitch said to me. I'M THE ONE WHO'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH? NO YOU, YOU LITTLE ANNOYING ASS SPARKLING FUCKING DISCO BALL PIXIE, IS THE ONE WHO'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! Well I shouldn't dwell on that dick. Ill get revenge on him and his pathetic inbreed family later. I make my way back to Charlie's and go inside. I take off my wig and my ugly contacts. I dig out my real clothes from a secret door in my closet and one small black leather suitcase. I throw what little I brought here into the suitcase. I straighten my hair and do a black and grey smokey eye with blood red lipstick for makeup. I put on black leather pants, a black v-neck top, and my black leather jacket that is always present. I look for my white stilettos and put them on. I go down to my baby, a black Bugatti Veyron. I compelled Charlie to let me keep it here but used that rust bucket to keep up appearances. I put my suitcase in the passenger seat and pulled my baby out of the garage for me when I'm ready to leave. I walk back in just as Charlie pulls up. I go into the living room and sit down. I hear the door open and he walks over to me.

"Bells? Who's car is that? And why do you look like that? What are you wearing?" Charlie continues on with the endless questioning until I stand up.

"You never had a daughter. Isabella Marie Swan never existed. You are going to get over Renee and be happy. You will learn to cook and take care of yourself," I compel him. I added the last parts because I'm not completely heartless and I've grown to care about Charlie. I go out and compel everyone who "knew" Isabella Marie Swan. I run back to Charlie's and get into my car. I drive down the road listening to some rock and roll. I think of my brothers and all the ways to get revenge on the Cullens and Katherine. But for now I'm off to where it all began, Mystic Falls.

* * *

 **So, thats it! I hoped you like it. Let me know if you have any suggestions or anything. I know its short but it's just the beginning. I plan on making future chapters longer, if you guys want me to keep the story. Im going to make Elizabella like Damon. Personality and all that if you havent noticed already. Tell me what you think! BYE GUYS!**


	2. Old Friends and Torment

**HEY! So Ive gotten good reviews so Im going to continue this story. I haven't really decided how many chapters this story is gonna have, so Im just going to write until I feel it is complete. Im also going to continue this story into season 3. Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

 **LIZAS POV (** ** _Im going to put her POV as either "LIZA" or "ELIZABELLA")_**

After a long ass trip from Washington to Mystic Falls, all I want to do is drink some AB negative and some good bourbon. I pass the town sign and look down at my daylight ring with the Mikaelson family crest on it, it's the same ring all of the Original's have. Nik gave it to me because we were in love at one point, and Rebekah thought of me as family. I still love Nik, always have and I always will. I sigh loudly thinking of our love story, that has yet to end and I hope it never does. I turn the ring so that the crest isn't showing. I don't really want people knowing just how much Klaus means to me and how much I mean to him. I'm very similar to him, considering I've spent half of my existence with him, but a little less intense. I acquired his attitude and skills and all of the stuff that make Nik, Nik. It's all just a lot more subtle in me. I'm still caring and can be nice but only to people who are friends and family, but mostly family. I don't really make friends considering people notice my ring. I pull into a motel. I get a room and put all of my stuff on the second bed. I look through my stuff and find the perfect outfit to wear for my first appearance in this little town. I take a shower and then dry my hair. I curl my hair, so it's falling in ringlets down my back. I do a darker smokey eye look, making my icy blue eyes pop even more. I add my trusty blood red lipstick to complete the look. I put on some ripped black skinny jeans, a red crop top, black high heels, and of course my leather jacket. To finish off my outfit I add a heart locket with a picture of Nik, Rebekah, and I inside, and a bracelet with the Salvatore crest on it. I always wear those two pieces of jewelry, along with my daylight ring, to remind my of my families. I walk out of my room after looking in the mirror once more. I walk out to my baby and get in. I sit in the seat for a while, just thinking. Fuck it, I think to myself. I look down at my daylight ring and turn it again, so the crest is showing. Nik and Becca always told me to be proud that I was part of the family. Even Elijah told me to wear that crest with pride. I met 'Lijah in passing once before, after I ran from Nik. I told him my story once he saw my ring. He told me after a few days that he already thought of me as a sister, and was happy his siblings already thought of me as family. I only wonder if Kol and Finn will.

I pull out from the motel and drive around town listening to AC/DC. I see a bar and grill called Mystic Grill. I pull in and roll my eyes, clever name. I sit in the car for a few more minutes wondering if I really want to show my ring. I decide to leave it and fuck what anyone thinks. I walk in and immediately see a familiar face. I smirk and decide to have fun. He is so engrossed in a conversation he won't notice me until I speak. I walk around to the bar making he doesn't notice me. I sit down smirking.

"Bourbon, neat," I say to the bartender. I look at him and when he hears my voice he tenses and looks around. He finally sees me and his words stutter a little. I hear him excuse himself from his conversation as I get my drink. I can smell the vervain in it. Thank the lord Klaus made me build up in endurance to it.

"Liza? What are you doing here?" He asks me curiously.

"Well hello to you too Elijah. Why? Did you not miss me?" I ask him giving him a faux sad look, while taking a drink of my bourbon not even flinching.

"No! Of course I missed you, your like my little sister," he glances down at my ring and smiles, "I was only wondering. And I should warn you, your brothers are here alive and well. They are being a bit of a bother though." Elijah states looking at me in a concerned way, wondering how I'll react.

I freeze, my drink half way to my mouth. "M-my b-brothers?" I stutter. "They're here? In Mystic Falls?" I say unbelieving, "Katerina." I say realizing she changed them, and that the Ripper was Stefan.

"Yes. They're currently residing in the Salvatore Boarding House with the newest doppelganger, Elena," He confessed, that annoying concerned look still on his face.

"Oh quit looking at me like that 'Lijah. I'm fine, just surprised. And I just can't believe that they are with _another_ fucking doppelganger. Did they learn nothing from that bitch Katherine?" I questioned, severely pissed. I had gone back to my home to check on my brothers a couple of times to check on them. Katerina, as I had taken to calling her from spending a lot of time with the Mikaelsons, had pit them against each other. That little slut made them both fall for her. I'm royally pissed at the her.

"I have her locked in the tomb. I'll take you there after your drink. I know how much you love your alcohol," he chuckled. "And later tonight I'm attending a dinner party thrown by your brothers. You should come with me, you can see them then and I'll be there for emotional support. I know how you get sometimes." He fucking laughed after that.

I punched him in the arm. "Shut up. I would love to go torment Katerina for a while and I got my alcohol addiction from Nik, and you know that. Also thank you for the dinner party offer. I would love that," I added smiling at him. I finished my drink and went to put down some money.

"I got it," Elijah proclaimed, smiling softly at me. He put the money down.

"Thanks," I muttered giving him a pointed look. I stood up and threw my arms around him, hugging the life out of him. He was my big brother and I missed him.

He hugged me back and then I allowed him him to lead me out to the small parking lot. I told him to follow me to my motel room and then we could take his car. I pulled out and started driving towards my motel but only after making sure Elijah was following me. In no time we reach the only motel I saw in town. We park in the two parking spots closest to my door. I walked towards my door, after placing a spell on my beloved car so no one could steal it. I opened the light green door and left it open for 'Lijah. I walk over to the mini fridge I filled with all of my alcohol. I grab a glass and take a bottle of good old Jack Daniels. I pour myself a generous glass.

"Want a drink Eli?" I asked gesturing towards the bottle, while taking a drink.

"Why not?" He questions teasingly.

"So." I drag out the word pouring him a glass and handing it to him, "How about you take me to the tomb and then after I torment that whore a little, we drive back here so I can change. Then we head to yours if you need to change and then towards my brothers place?" I take long drink from my glass. Shit, maybe I do have a problem. Oh well.

"That works for me Liza," He approved setting his now empty glass on the medium sized table in the middle of the room.

"Well then let's go," I said putting my now empty glass next to his and dragging him out the door.

After locking my door I hop into Elijah's car and turn on the radio. As he pulls out "She's Kinda Hot" by 5 Seconds of Summer. I sing along loudly while Elijah laughs at me. Three songs later we are at the closest place to the tomb we can be while still be in a car. We get out and make small talk on the way to the actual tomb. On the way there I pull out a flask of bourbon and AB negative, my personal favorite.

"Really Elle, more alcohol? You have an addiction. I think I should send you to a support group," he jokes chuckling lightly at me. I love this side of him, even though he only really shows it around me.

"Shut up Eli. If you send me to a group I'm going to force you wear something other then those suits you always insist on wearing. And its not purely bourbon, there's also AB negative in it." I countered.

"Whatever," Elijah murmured just as we got to the tomb.

He lead me down some stairs and I pulled out a bottle of blood, O positive to be exact. I smirked evilly.

"Katherine," I called out in a sing-song voice. "Come out, come out where ever you are."

I hear some shuffling and I move to stand just at the entrance of the cave like tomb. She smells the blood and rushes forward, vampire visage out, only to be stopped by an invisible wall. I laugh manically.

"What do _you_ want, Elizabella?" Katerina spat out my name like it was vervain.

"Who? Lil ol' me? I only want torment you a little," I admitted in a light soprano innocent voice that didn't match the evil smirk on my face.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" she snarls out, but I can see the fear in her eyes. Good. She should be scared, considering my reputation isn't all that better then Klaus'.

"I wouldn't be insulting me. After all, I have blood." I taunted.

"Well I would absolutely love some blood, so get on with it," she demanded impatiently.

"Keep being like this and I'll drink the blood myself. But before you get this precious blood. I would _love_ to torment you a little," I smirk. "You know what you are Katerina? You are nothing but a evil, manipulative whore who likes to do nothing but pit brothers against each other. First it was Elijah and Niklaus, and you saw where that got you. Then it was my own brothers, and one day that's gonna catch up to you. All you like to do is torment, lie, and run. That's all your good for. I can't believe you've gotten people to watch out for you! Even if you have dirt or something on them, I wouldn't help you even if you had the worst dirt on me! You're pathetic."

I sneer at her and throw her the bottle. She doesn't say anything, she just stares at me. I smirk at her speechless demeanor and walk out, Elijah following me silently. We walk until we're out of hearing distance and then he talks.

"Liza," he says hesitantly. "You don't think you went overboard do you?"

"Of course not! Everything I said was true. And you know it," I argue.

"As long as you don't feel guilty about it," Elijah whispers, dropping the subject.

I sigh and we walk the rest of the way to his car silently. We reach the car and get in, I put on some soft music. We don't talk the rest of the way to my motel. When Elijah pulls in next to my car the only thing on my mind is my brothers. I hope they're ready, because I'm about to make Mystic Falls a hell lot more interesting.

* * *

 **So that chapters done. Finally! I'm sorry it took so long to update. First the last part of the chapter got deleted and then I didnt have wi-fi. But here it is! I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! Bye loves!**


	3. The Dinner Party From Hell

**Hey loves! School is starting soon for me, so I'm gonna be busy but I will try to update once a week. I'm also going to be changing my username to, Mrs. Michael Clifford. Its the same thing I just added capitals and such. This chapter is interesting, to say the least. Hope you love it! I love all the positive reviews from you guys, they all mean so much to me and keep me writing. Sorry i havent updated, Ive been swamped with homework and French stuff and guitar, but whatever. May I present to you, chapter 3! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES.**

* * *

 **LIZASPOV**

When Elijah pulls up I sit in the car for a minute. I think about whats gonna happen after I get out of the car. I'll get ready to see my brothers. _Brothers_. That word made me feel a couple very different things. One was nostalgia just because my brothers are home and sometimes I miss home, I really do. That word also makes me nervous because I just don't know how tonight will go. It also makes me _very_ pissed because they have most likely heard of me and haven't come for me. I mean, I am the only vampire who willingly associates with the Mikaelsons, or at least used to. I miss them, him. If I saw Nik again I would stop what I'm doing and just run to him, jump on him and kiss the fuck out of him. Oops, got off track.

"How about you go get ready and when you get done come back here to get me?" I ask him wanting to see my brothers ASAP.

"You sure, Elle? I can stay and wait for you..." 'Lijah trails off worried about me.

I roll my eyes but smile when he calls me "Elle". "I'll be fine Eli," I get out and shut the door and lean down to talk to him. "Text me when your on your way back, my numbers still the same. Love you!"

"Love you too you little brat," he joked smiling at me and pulling out.

I watched him drive away before going to my door, unlocking it and going in. I shut the door and leaned on it. I took a couple of deep breaths and walked over to the mini fridge. I opened it and pulled out a bag of AB negative and Jack Daniels. I got a glass and mixed the two. I downed that glass in one drink and poured another. I took a sip and then set it down on the table and walked over to my small closet and suitcase next to it. I looked through all of my things and found the perfect outfit. I put on a blood red dress that was like a second skin and reached a little higher then mid thigh. Of course my leather jacket, with killer 7 inch sparkly black heels. I wear a _gorgeous 30 carat_ diamond necklace. I also add my Mikaelson ring with the crest up for the world to see and my Salvatore family bracelet. I curl my hair so it is in soft ringlets going down my back, I use a little magic and add purple ombre to my hair making it even prettier. I do my favorite dark smokey eye look with glossy black lipstick. I hear my phone go off and look at it. Elijah is about 3 minutes away. I finish my drink from earlier. I grab my black, of course, Chanel purse and put the bottle of Jack Daniels in there, just in case. I also add the other essentials, such as makeup, a compact, my phone, etcetera. I step outside, after checking my self one last time, and lock the door. I place another protection spell on my precious car just in case. As soon as I finish Elijah pulls up and gets out. I turn towards him with a smirk on my face. When he finally sees me he just looks me up and down.

"Well? How do I look?" I question him twirling around.

"You look amazing Elizabella," Elijah smiles at me before walking over and grabbing my hand, leading me to the car.

"Thank you Elijah," I kiss his cheek before getting in the car.

He walks over to his side after shutting the door. He got in and started the car again and pulled out. We drove for 5 minutes until he broke the silence.

"Are you sure you can do this? I can always turn around and we can go get drunk off our asses," he joked, trying to calm my nerves.

"As much as I would love to get shit-faced with my brother, I need to face my other brothers. I need to do this. I need to face the thing that made me run away from my family," I admit.

"You know he loves you too," he says while smiling widely at me. Most likely because I said the Mikaelsons were my family, not the Salvatore's.

"I know, I know. I'm just afraid of seeing him again. What if he hates me? What if he doesn't want me? I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't want me anymore," I confess, getting very upset at that possibility.

"He won't, I promise. Niklaus will always love you, even if he cant show it all the time," Elijah reassures me as we pull into this long driveway.

"Your right," I mumble. "Do you think they'll hate me? You know... because I'm basically a Mikaelson? Not that I'm ashamed of that, I love all of you."

"If they do, fuck them," 'Lijah exclaims.

"You're right. I'm going to wear this ring proudly." I declare while laughing uncontrollably.

He laughs along with me. We just continue to laugh like idiots until we pull up to the Salvatore Boarding House. I miss this place. I spent a little time here with Nik in the beginning of the 1900's. Oh, the things we did in that house. We had so much fun here. We would spend the day laughing and having fun together and then when it started to get dark we would go off and feed and do whatever business Nik needed to take car of. Then when we would get back to the house we'd have wild sex. I miss him so much. I want to see him but at the same time I'm terrified to see him. I don't know what he'll do...

"You ready 'Liza?" Elijah asks me, just to make sure.

"Ye-" I start to say but get interrupted by a vision.

I can feel Elijah trying to shake me out, but to no avail. After what feels like years I finally come out of the vision. It was the first one I've had in a while. The vision makes me question whether or not we actually should go in there. But I think we need to. Something, lets call it witches intuition, but I feel like my future will be dependent on this night.

"Elizabella!" Elijah shouts.

"I'm fine," I assured.

"What on earth just happened?" He questions, worried about me. I'd be worried too.

"I had a vision, We need to go in there. And before you start questioning me, I just know we need to do this," I say in a wavering voice.

"Okay, I've got your back. Always and forever," He says smiling at me and then getting out and rushing to my side to open it.

"Always and forever," I agreed when he opened my door.

We started walking up. I wrapped his arm around my waist as we got to the door. I squeezed his hand in a silent thanks for his support. Elijah knocks on the door.

"Good evening," Elijah says in a monotone voice once Damon opens the door.

"Thank you for coming. Please come in," Damon said looking at me suspiciously.

"Just one moment," Elijah pauses. "If you have any thing less then honorable intentions about this evening then I suggest you reconsider."

"Noting... Nothing dishonorable, just a getting to know you," Damon stutters a little on his words. I roll my eyes.

"That's good," he walks in and pauses next to Damon. "Because Elena and I have this deal. You so much as make a move to cross me and I'll kill you and everyone in this house. Clear?"

"Crystal," Damon says looking nervous.

I walk in behind Elijah and look around. I miss this place so much. I take a look at Damon and he is still looking at me suspiciously. Elijah acknowledges all of the people he knows. I stand off to the side looking at the beloved house.

"... And this is the beautiful Elizabella," Elijah introduces me.

"Oh stop 'Lijah," I kiss his cheek and smile at him.

"You know it's true," Elijah laughs.

I look over at Damon to see him looking more confused then ever.

"Well, shall we sit?" I add in an attempt to stop Damon from thinking about me any further.

"Yes, of course," Damon says and sits down.

I sit next to Elijah and listen for most of the conversation. Then it gets interesting. They started talking about the witch massacres.

"So why do you want to know about these alleged massacres?" Damon questioned getting a weird look on his face.

"You know," Elijah smirks and looks at me. "Healthy historians curiosity."

Damon nods his head with a smirk, "Course."

"So, Elijah. How long are we staying?" I ask actually curious.

"I'm not sure Elizabella. We might stay for a while, I like it here." He smirks.

"I like it here as well. It's almost as if I've known it for hundreds of years," I laugh a little.

"Oh don't be silly, love," Elijah laughs along with me getting the joke.

As dinner ends, everyone gets up. I get an uneasy feeling. This is gonna be big. I give Elijah a look. He understands and knows this is where it gets serious.

"The men should take their drinks in the study," Andy, Damon's new play thing, says.

"I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company," Elijah says smiling. I roll my eyes and hold in a snort.

"I like you," Andy says smiling at Elijah.

"I'm gonna keep a closer eye on everyone. That means I'm gonna have to go invisible," I whisper to Elijah so only he can hear me.

"Got it," he assures me and then walks off.

I turn invisible and follow Elijah. I give his shoulder a squeeze so he knows I'm good. He nods his head slightly, just so I can see. We go into the study. I stand in the corner watching.

"So let me guess," Damon starts. "In addition to the moonstone, the doppelganger, the lion, the witch, and the wardrobe you need to find this witch burial ground."

"Because I feel we've grown so close Damon, I'll tell you yes," Elijah states. "Do you know where it is?"

"Tell me why it's so important," Damon tries. I hold back a laugh.

"We're not that close," Elijah says taking his drink.

"This is quite the collection you have here," Elijah says walking back over to the book case. "Here's the funny thing about books. Before they existed, people actually had memories."

Damon goes to pick up a dagger and I run to stop him. Before I get to him Alaric coming in stops him. I go back into the corner.

"Gentlemen. We forgot dessert," Alaric says and I silently thank him.

"Elijah," Andy says holding her hand out.

"Ms. Star," Elijah says going to meet her. He leads her into the dinning room. I stay in the study.

I watch Damon and Alaric do some hand movements. Then Alaric writes something down and shows it to Damon. I move closer to see it.

 _The dagger will kill you if you use it_. I quietly gasp and go stand in front of Elijah to stop whatever happens. They come back into the dinning room and I relax a little. The conversation starts again, but I don't pay attention.

"What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how you intend killing Klaus," John says. I get pissed at that moment. No one is killing him.

"Well gentlemen, I'll make it clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena. I allow Elena to live in her house and do as she does with her friends. If you do something, I'll take her away and you'll never see her again," Elijah threatens.

I see Alaric coming and stand behind Elijah. Just as he is about to stab him, I grab his arm and twist it. I grab the dagger and turn visible again.

"I don't fucking think so!" I shout as Elijah stand up and moves by me.

"What is going on here?" Elijah asks ever the calm one.

"These fucking morons were about to dagger you," I say giving them all a death glare.

"Well I'm glad I had you, Elizabella Salvatore," Elijah thanks me unleashing a shit storm.

"Salvatore?" Damon shouts.

"That's right, Damon. I'm Elizabella Luna Salvatore, your twin sister," I unveil my identity smirking.

"How are- how are you alive?" Damon stutter and goes to hug me.

I stop him. "I'm alive because of the Mikaelsons. They saved me." I show him the ring.

"Eliza..." Damon starts, but I stop him.

"I'm sorry Damon, I just... can't." I mutter and run out to the car.

A few minutes later Elijah joins me. I hand him the dagger when he gets in. He puts it away somewhere in his car.

"Wanna go get drunk?" He asks me smiling.

"Fuck yeah. After tonight I just wanna drink until I can't remember my own name," I say laughing a little.

Elijah laughs and pulls out and starts driving toward the Mystic Grill. Away from my home. Away from my problems. Away from my brother.

* * *

 **There it is loves. Sorry it took so long. Im going to try to get future chapters up sooner. I also want to thank all of you for your patience and good reviews! There is also a poll on my profile, its important to the story, so go vote! See you guys soon! Bye loves!  
**


	4. Update (Sorry!)

Hello Loves!

I'm sorry to say that I'm taking a break from writing for a while. I know most of you were waiting for an update but I just do not feel the inspiration to write at this time. I'm going through some things that are just holding me back. So when I can finally overcome some of these things I will be back to writing. Once again I am so sorry to do this to you, but I will be back. I'm sure of it. Thank you so much for the support and I can't wait to come back with a whole new perspective and whole new ideas. Thank you for your patience and I love you all so much!


	5. The Call

**Bonjour! I'm back! I will be trying to give you guys more chapters now. I hope they are good and I hope you love them. This chapter is set in 2x17, because I wanted to start there. And I'm freeing Katherine now simply because she needs to be free per the TVD plot line and this is the only way I could think of. BTW Katherine was freed in time with the plot and still showed up 2x16 but I'm just going to start in episode 17. And now I present chapter 4! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

* * *

 **LIZASPOV**

I wake up the next day (or a couple days later, I'm not really sure) and see a note next to me. It's from Elijah. It read that I kept mumbling in my sleep "you need to free Katherine" and so he went to do just that. Fuck. I know he did need to do it because of some reason, I just could not remember what that particular reason was. Whatever. I don't really care. I really should go see my brothers. I decided that I need to face them and we _need_ to talk. I get out of that shitty hard bed and get dressed. I put on a plain white crop top and a black skater skirt. I do gold eye shadow today instead of smokey eyes and matte red lipstick. i put on killer 5 inch high heeled boots with spikes on the heels and lastly my leather jacket. On my way out I grab my Mikaelson ring and Salvatore bracelet and put them on when I get out to my car. The drive to the boarding house was short, only about 5 mins. I park my car and get out. I walk up to the door and walk in on Katherine and my brothers talking.

"I don't think you should tell her I'm here," I hear Katerina say in her annoying voice.

"What? Why?" Stefan questions.

"It's better she and John not know I stayed in town after I got out of the tomb," She tries, but I come in then.

"You are the one in cahoots with them," I smile and walk to join the conversation.

"You made a deal with John and almost got me killed," Damon adds.

"I did what I had to do to get out of the tomb," She said.

"Well since your plan didn't work and Elijah is alive and well, you have me to thank for getting you out," I grit out, rolling my eyes.

Katherine rolls her eyes at me, "Now I'm reconsidering my alliance." She says turning away.

"What do you know?" Stefan and I say at the same time, stopping her.

"I know that I want Klaus dead," She looks at me with a small smirk. "Which puts me squarely on team you. Besides if you two ever need me to swap places with Elena again, the less people that know I'm here, the better. Think about it Stefan, come on. Be smart."

"Hey why don't you call Alaric and let him know his wife just showed up on his girlfriends doorstep," Stefan addresses Damon and then turns towards me. "And you. I'll talk to you later."

"Well he may be talking to you later, but we are dealing with you now," Katherine says pointing to Damon and herself.

"For once, I'm in agreement with this bitch. You have some explaining to do, Elizabella," Damon gets out while glaring.

"Alright," I say and make my way into the living room to make myself a drink. I pour myself some bourbon and add a little blood, then sit on a couch. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Damon and Katerina say at the same time while sitting down in front of me.

I roll my eyes, "Be more specific." I sip on my drink, while keeping my face impassive.

"Fine. How the hell are you alive?" Damon asked, his eyebrow raising.

"That my dear twin brother is a secret. But don't fret, you'll know eventually," I explained.

"Why did you tell Elijah to let you out," Katherine questioned.

"I... I don't know. I just had a feeling, lets call it witches intuition, that you needed to be out of that tomb. So 'Lijah went and let you out. But don't make me regret it," I threaten.

"Don't make you regret it?" Katherine laughed and stood up. "Bitch I am a lot older than you. I'd like to see you try something."

"Oh believe me. I will try something, if you piss me the fuck off," I stood up as well, smirking. This little cunt doesn't know how wrong she is. She may be older, but she's not stronger.

"That's it! I'm so tired of you," She growls and lunges for me.

Right when she gets a few inches from me, I grab her throat and shove her against the nearest wall. She shoves me off and then breaks off a piece of a wooden chair. I smirk and do the same, knowing that a wooden stake will not hurt me. Not only am I as strong as the Originals, but I also have to be staked with a White Oak steak to be killed and daggers have the same effect on me, that they have on the Originals. She comes at me and steaks me near my heart. I flinch a little but then pull it out. Katherine looks at me startled and I take that moment to stake her in the stomach. She drops to the ground and Damon comes over.

"Be careful Katerina. There is a lot you don't know about me," I hissed out and turned to Damon. "I will see you and Stefan later. Call me when he gets home."

I write my number on a piece of paper, kiss Damon on the cheek, blow a kiss at Katherine and then I'm out the door. When I get to my car I dial Nik, whose number I got from Eli. It's the first time I've tried to talk to him since running. I've just been scared. Scared of him hating me, scared of him rejecting me, scared of us never getting back together. I love him, I can't loose him. I stare at the numbers on my screen for nearly 5 minutes before I press the call button. It rings for what feels like forever before he answers.

"Whoever this is better have some useful information or something of value to me or I will kill you," Nik answers.

"Nik..." I breath out, not sure what to say.

"Elle? If this isn't Elizabella and you are playing some sort of joke, I will find you and no one in the history of torture is going to be tortured with torture like the torture you'll be tortured with," he threatens.

"No. Nik, it really is me," I assure, with a little half-assed laugh at his threat.

"Elle... Why haven't you called me before? Where did you even get my number?" He fires off questions.

"Nik! Slow down. I haven't tried to contact you before because I was scared. And I got your number from Elijah," I answer the two most prominent questions.

"Scared? Elle, baby, what are you scared of?" He whispers softly.

"Well," I start off, my voice wavering. "I was scared of you not loving me anymore. I was scared that you hate me. And scared that we wouldn't get back together. Nik, I love you. I always have and always will."

"Oh Elizabella," Nik sighed. "I will always love you. I could never hate you, no matter what. We will be together again, I don't know when but it will happen. I swear to whoever is out there. I'm coming for you, baby."

"Oh Niklaus, I will be right here in Mystic Falls. Waiting for you," my voice cracked, as I started crying. "I love you, so so much."

And with that I hung up and went to the Mystic Grill to get hammered. I am, after all, an alcoholic. Oops.

* * *

 **Hello loves! I'm so so so so so SO sorry I haven't updated until now. I hope you liked this chapter! I was going through some stuff and just lost inspiration. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I just wanted to get it up for you guys. But now, I'm back and I have so many ideas for this book. I want to hear what you guys want in this, I would love some suggestions. And if I use any you'll get credit. I will most likely be updating again within two weeks. Pease review, I love hearing what you guys think!**


End file.
